Riding A Black Unicorn
by Aresjei
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt is a cop. An awesome cop. He then gets a case that seems impossible to solve. Well, he better get a move on. Or, he might never see another day.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or the song Riding A Black Unicorn.

(This is not a song-fic by the way. I just liked the name.) Warning, there is some gore in the end of the chapter. I didn't really bother me, but there are some people that might not like it so yeah. Just telling you know.

* * *

It was a cold, bitter, night. The moon was just a cat's claw in the sky, barely even there. The street lights were flickering off and on. They were long overdue to a tune up, but the mayor was cheap like that. A man was walking down the lone, abandoned street, there was not a soul in sight. He breathed into his hands and rubbed them together, trying to get some warmth, but the attempt was futile. A crisp wind blew off his hat and tousled his hair. He would've gone back and got it, but he just wanted to get back to his apartment, he was dying of coldness out here!

Little did he know, that a man was following him (more like stalking him), waiting for the perfect moment to make his move. He picked up the other mans hat, and tucked it into his pocket and continued to pursue the man. Then, the man stopped. He ducked down quickly behind a trashcan, thinking that the other man saw him. But he was just checking his phone. The perfect time had come, so he slipped into the shadows directly behind him. He slid out his gun and aimed right at the man's head, and shot. The man screamed, and collapsed to the ground, clutching the side of his head.

_Damn, I missed._ He loaded his gun again, and shot the man, till there was just half of his head there. There's no way he'd be alive after that. The sidewalk was stained with blood and chunks of skin with hair still attached.

_That was fun, and now the sidewalk is much lovelier now._ He laughed and started to fiddle with his necklace he was wearing, out of habit, and walked away from the scene.

* * *

Gilbert sighed and slumped down into his awesome seat. Nothing was happening. He joined the police crew to get some excitement. Have lots of adrenaline rushes, not just sit here in an office, doing paperwork. He decided that he had done enough paper work for today, and set his pen down. His desk was a deep, mahogany color. The only picture he had was one of his brother and him at the beach. Gilbert loved the beach. The water was fun, even if he had fish shit in it. He started to think about what he would have to eat when he got home. Maybe some wurst if his brother was home.

A knocking on the door snapped him out of his wurst daydream.

"Come in." W_hy did someone have to interrupt my food fantasy. This better be some serious shit. _Gilbert thought to himself, annoyed.

His boss come in. Gilbert quickly sat up in his seat, trying to look official.

"There was a shooting on Ares Street. I thought you might want to go take a look at it."

"Kesesesesesese, you thought right! The paperwork is secretly plotting to kill me." His boss laughed and told him to get his ass in gear, and walked out. Gilbert put on his awesome jacket and walked out to his just-as-awesome-and-kick-ass car. He got in, and didn't even bother to buckle. He was just a hypocrite like that. When he got the engine to finally start, he switched on his siren and watched all the cars pull over to the side. That made him feel like a king. He should just go drive this everywhere, but then he'd probably get demoted. And that would be so un-awesome.

He made a turn on to Ares Street, and saw an ambulance, and he immediately went into serious mode. He parked and got out, then walked over to the_ Do Not Cross_ tape, and went under. He observed the scene in front of him.

There was a man. Face down on the sidewalk with blood still oozing out of the wound on his head. There were chunks of brain sprinkled in all of the blood on the side walk,and there was also some slipping out of the half side of his head. Yes, half of his head was missing. Gilbert almost upchucked all the contents of his stomach, right there. His fellow officers were scurrying around, placing the yellow number things and taking tons of pictures of the same shot from different angles, so that they got all of it and didn't miss a single thing.

He studied the man some more. It seemed that his hair had been blond. Now, it was a deep red color. He waited until all the people that were taking pictures had finished and walked over to the man. There were already flies on the body, not seeming to mind that the body was soaked with blood. He shooed them away and turned the body over, and gasped.

The man with half-of-a-head was Ludwig.

His brother.

* * *

Hello :3 I told you there would be.*gets shot because Ludwig got killed off*I'm sorry that I killed Ludwig :( Originally, when I first got this idea, it was Italy that got killed first. But, then Ludwig went better with the plot, so now he's dead... Now, some of you are wondering, "Who murdered Ludwig!?" of course you are. That's the whole point why I didn't tell you. The next chapter will reveal who did though ;) *hint hint* so, if you really can't stand to wait, go review. I won't update until some people review. I have the second chapter just waiting in my Doc manger. So review! I love all reviews. So. Go. Review. Now. Because I seriously won't ever update if no-one reviews *-* Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter of Riding A Black Unicorn. And, I know this chapter was kind of... boring. But the later chapter's are awesome! I should know because I have already planned what's going to happen up to chapter six...

Love you all!

~Aresjei


	2. Chapter 2

yay someone reviewed :3 even if it was just a oh no! Ludwig died! My friend almost killed me when I told her that Germany died... Anyways... I told you all that if someone reviewed, I'd update. And I really wanted to update (even if it was the same day) so a few minutes ago, when I saw someone reviewed I was like, ^o^

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

He looked at Gilbert's expression with an amused look on his face. It was amazing at how close the two brothers were. Of course, he and his brother weren't close. Not at all. But that made sense, as they were the opposite of them. He glanced up at the blue sky. He'd never get used to a blue sky. It made him uncomfortable. The sky was supposed to be red, not blue!

He chuckled as he saw Gilbert sink down to his knees and hold what was left of Ludwig's head in his lap. Apparently, he didn't mind brains on his pants.

Lutz then decided that it was time to go. He took the necklace, and slid the two circles together. His surrounding became a light gray color and the sky was purple. He undid the circles and he was back in his own 'realm'. The sky was a blood red, and the black clouds looked perfect set against the sky. He was on Ares Street still, but, as it was the opposite dimension, it was exactly opposite. The street was bustling with people. There were several murders going on right in front of his eyes as well. But, then again, the weak couldn't survive in this twisted, corrupted world.

Lutz still couldn't understand how the necklace worked. A few months ago, he had stole it from Oliver. He still hadn't figured out that Lutz had stole it. It had taken him at least 3 weeks to figure it out how to use the damn thing. Even if it didn't look very complex, it was. He saw Luciano and started for him.

When he got close enough, he saw Luci (that's his nickname for Luciano, but of course, he never told Luci this, if he did.. Let's just say he wouldn't be here right now...)

"Ciao, Lutz. Where have you been?" Luci's eyes closed as he smiled brightly at him.

_'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.'_ He should've told him where he was going.

"Well, I went to another... Country. And killed some people." Lutz said uncertainly. Even if Luciano didn't look like he could harm a fly, he could. He had killed a lot of people. That just goes to show you that looks aren't everything.

Luciano's smile only got brighter. He could tell that Lutz was lying.

"Hehehe, did I say country? No, I meant Dimension." Luciano's eyes snapped open and his smile was wiped of his face, and his eyes darkened in excitement. Lutz visibly flinched and instinctively his hand went up to his scar on his face.

"Are you gonna tell me about it?!" Lutz knew this was a command, so he told Luciano about his time in the other 'realm'. When he was finished. Luci looked like he was deep in thought. Lutz forced a smile on his face as Luciano took the necklace in his hands.

"... So, tell me about this necklace..." So Lutz told Luciano about how one day, he stole it from Oliver and how when you slide the two circles together, it takes you into another dimension. Where the sky was a terrible baby blue, and the clouds where white and fluffy. In all truth, it disgusted him. Clouds were meant to be black and coarse. When he was once again, finished with his other story, Luci had a dangerous glint in his eye.

"I want it. I want the necklace."

* * *

Gilbert was not in it. He had locked himself in his house to rot away. He felt no emotions at all. He was, just in shock. His brother had been brutally murdered. And he could do nothing about it. _"You're just a failure as a brother did you know that? You're just a waste of space, and air."_ a cold voice told him. "N-No, I'm-I'm Fucking aw-awesome." He just had to repeat the words and eventually, the other voice would go away, and leave him alone. _"If you were so awesome, then why is your brother dead? If you were even half awesome, he would still be here. Living a happy life. Not dead."_ the voice whispered to him.

Gilbert cringed and took another swig of beer. He had been locked in his house for the past two days. Drowning himself in beer.

"Ludwig loved beer..." He remembered. He threw the bottle away from him as the thought entered his brain.

"If... If he still was here, he'd be telling me to get my ass off the couch and go make myself useful.,,, Then I'd tell him that I was a lazy bum and work kille..." He buried his head in his hands.

"Don't say the k-word. Don't say the k-word, Gilbert." The voice came back again and said in a laughing voice,"Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill. Kiiillllllll!" The voice laughed menacingly, "You're just an alcoholic officer. Wasting away."

Suddenly, Gilbert had a thought. "Ludwig wouldn't want me to be here. Getting as drunk as Arthur. No, he'd want me to be out, living my life for him!" His words reassured him-self.

"Ja! That's right! If he were me, he wouldn't be sulking in his house. No! He'd be out finding the murderer! Kesesesesesese!" He got off his ass, picked up the beer bottles littering the floor, drank a whole lotta water. And went to work to try to find the murderer.

* * *

A/N That chapter was the easiest to write out of the two. And, now thanks to o.O Reader, you all now know who killed Ludwig. As for the necklace, it's two circles that overlap some in the middle (like a venn diagram) and there's a deep blue crystal in one of them. And, when you slide them over each other, the two worlds overlap. Then, when you slide them back into place, the crystal is in the other circle, and you're in the opposite dimension that you started in.

I need to thank Cherry-Jamster and Achird on dA for letting me use the 2p personalities and headcannons, I didn't even know which ones to use because there's so many out there . So I just used these. Be sure to go check them out! I would put a link, but every time I tried, it failed. So, now, there's no link. Just go to google, go search either one of them, and the personalities are in Archird's fanart. There should be 2p Germany, 2p! Italy, and 2p Japan. And the personalities are in the little description below the pictures.

Remember to review, I won't do another chapter unless another person reviews! (and it can't be o.O Reader again) and sorry for the long authors note :/

Love you all!

~Aresjei


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia. Or the song Riding A Black Unicorn. (sadly)

* * *

Gilbert looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing all black. And he must say, he looked pretty hot in black. He posed in front of his mirror in attempt to lighten his own mood, but it didn't work. Today was just going to be depressing no matter what his attempts were.

He put on his formal shoes and walked out the door, actually remembering to lock the door this time. Outside was bleak and monotone. It looked like it might rain later today. At least it wasn't all sunny and bright outside. It would have seemed as if the world had been mocking him.

He got into his car and drove to the funeral home. Sadly, he had to park on the street across from the funeral home because there was no space for his amazing car. Apparently, despite Ludwig's intimidating appearance, he had many friends and acquaintances. Inside there were many people crying and others were consoling people and telling them that Ludwig was in a better place now.

Gilbert ignored all of them and sat down in a corner where there was no one else, and waited for the front to be clearer so that he could go see his brother in peace one last time.

He only had to wait a few minutes (at least, that's what it felt like to him) before almost everyone was seated. He got up and walked slowly up to the open coffin. Gilbert noticed that the majority of flowers were Cornflowers. They were Ludwig's favorite. When he finally got up to the coffin, he looked down upon his dead Kleiner Bruder.

Ludwig was dressed in a black tuxedo, that (even though he was dead) looked pretty good on him. His hair was slicked back as usual and if Gilbert hadn't already know that Ludwig was dead, he could've sworn that he was just sleeping.

Gilbert felt the need to say something to his brother before he went to sit down again.

"Remember those times when we were younger. When vati would come home drunk and pass out on the toilet," Gilbert slightly chuckled at that memory. "and we would sneak into his room and raid his box of chocolate. We knew we would be punished, but that chocolate was worth it. You were always scared that he would wake up and get caught in the act. You were such a wimp back then. Then we'd stay up all night playing Mario Cart, and you'd always lose (you were right though, I was cheating). Those were the good days. The days before Mutti died. Before he went to jail. Before you d..." His voice hitched in his throat and he couldn't get the words out.

He took one last look at his brother and went to go sit down again so other people could have their alone time with Ludwig up there.

He sat there for at least another hour daydreaming before they started to take Ludwig's coffin out to the hearse. That was his signal to go. So, he got up, walked out to his car, and drove to the cemetery behind the large precession of other cars. He parked his car and walked out to the burial site. They walked through the only cemetery in town. Yes, there was only one because apparently the government didn't feel the need for another cemetery. Even though this was a good size city. So, the cemetery was very jammed and there were hardly and spaces between all the head stones, but after a few minutes of walking, they finally came to a deserted spot that was designated for soldiers. Even though Ludwig hadn't died in war, he had been a solider for a couple of years, before he got into an accident that involved bombs. Ludwig had never been the same after that.

They all gathered around the coffin and the priest said some words, but Gilbert wasn't paying attention, he was forming a speech inside his head. It sounded awesome to him, but he didn't want to say it in front of all these people. He didn't know half of them. Well, that wasn't true. He knew them, but he didn't interact with them in everyday life. Or, they didn't like him.

Suddenly, everybody was stepping up to place a flower on the top of the coffin. Gilbert realized that he didn't have any flowers and mentally kicked himself for not remembering to pick up the flowers that were still inside his house. He quickly searched his pockets for something to place on the coffin, not wanting to be the only one that didn't. His hands found his neck and he felt his Iron cross brush against his chest. Ludwig had an identical one as well. Gilbert decided that this would be an acceptable thing to Ludwig, so he slid it off his neck and walked up to the now closed coffin. He tied it to one of the handles, so that it wouldn't be lost once they covered the coffin in dirt.

He stepped back and waited for everyone to be done, then he numbly stared as four burly men started to shovel dirt onto the buried coffin. He also waited for them to place the headstone, which didn't take very long. When they were finally done, he walked up to the headstone, and looked upon it. In beautiful calligraphy was Ludwig's full name; Ludwig Beilschmidt. Off a little to the side was a German Shepherd dog. In fact, that almost looked like their old dog, Pooka...

Suddenly, Gilbert was back in his old house. The one he lived in when he was eleven. His younger self crept down the stairs because he had been sleeping when a muffled yelp woke him up. When he got down to the last stair, he could see his mother and father in the kitchen. They were talking and Vati seemed to be very angry with mutti. He silently slid across the hard wood floor until he was close enough to hear the conversation.

"...hat where you doing with that man?" his father questioned his mother in a quiet voice._ 'Damn, that means he's pissed... or drunk'_ He studied them. His father had mutti pinned against a wall and had his arms on either side of her head, annihilating any means of escape. His mother had an angry red mark on her cheek. He didn't have to be a genius to know how that happened, which means that his father must be drunk, again. If he had been somber, he defiantly wouldn't have done any physical abuse to mutti. His mother gave a reply, but it seemed to make his father even more mad, and he back-handed her again. She winced and naturally brought her hand up to her face.

His father leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Gilbert wanted to call out, but he was frozen in shock, and fear. Vater almost never got this angry. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a... what was that? Gilbert squinted his eyes to see what it was. It was a gun. Vater lifted it up do her forehead, and pulled the trigger. A loud crack rang through the house and his ears started to ring. He looked at his mutti and saw that her brain was splattered against the wall, and what was left of it was slowly sliding out of the remains of her head. He heard a startled gasp behind him (now that his ears had stopped ringing) and turned around to see a 10 year-old Ludwig looking at the aftermath. His blue eyes were widened in fear and he was turning pale. Gilbert walked up to him and slowly hugged his brother, making sure that Ludwig could no longer see the remains of their mother. And together, they started to cry.

Gilbert's vision was suddenly restored and he was once again back in the cemetery. During his little flash back it had begun to rain. Which, he was glad for, now nobody would know that he was crying.

* * *

A/N Whoo! I got a new chapter up! Finally. I want to thank Futureluke and Kittyw for reviewing. You guy's are awesome :3 I want to apologize for all the mistakes. I'm pretty sure that I'm switching 'tenses'. Oh, and I'm also sorry for any choppy sentences that don't make sense or anything like that. And OOCness, I think that Prussia might be a little OOC, but I don't know.

I also got... A Co-Author! But, she doesn't have an account on here so we have to communicate via text messages XD

Aresjei:Ok so, here she is!

Kitty:... I'm a co-author! *sequels and runs around in circles*

Aresjei: ._. *drags her away*

Kitty: NO!

Ja, she'll be back next chapter XD Remember, I won't update until someone else reviews. OK? It's not that hard to go down a little father, and type what you think about this story. So ja, Ciao :3

*Riding A Black Unicorn exit song*


	4. Chapter 4

Aresjei: Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (sadly ;n;) or any songs that may pop up in here

Kitty: Let's do this thing *puts on some shades*

* * *

**~Le 2P World~**

Luciano dragged his dagger across the sharpening stone, relishing the screech that it made. He needed it to be very sharp so that the job could be done with ease. He heard a knock at his door. He sighed and put down his work down on the bench.

"Come in," he called out. The door swung open and there, stood the most terrifying person ever, Kitty(1)!

Kitty took a step in and shut the door behind her. She handed Feli the envelope that she held in her hands.

Kitty was the average size for a woman, and was clad in all black. Right now her cat ears where white, which meant that she was just not caring about anything right now. She had long black hair that reached down to about her waist. Her yellow eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

"So, you have been doing your job then." Luciano mused to himself

"Well, obviously or else you wouldn't have that in your hand now would you?" She smiled sweetly at Luci. He returned an equally sweet smile at her. They just stayed like that for a while, grinning at each other.

Luciano got bored after a while, but refused to lose against the neko. While Luci was busy grinning broadly at nothing, Kitty crept past him and started to inspect the blade he had earlier been sharpening. Even though the weapon itself was a finely made piece of art, she still preferred her sword that hung from her waist. She ran her finger along one side of it, assuming that it was a regular knife, and cut her finger. She glared down at the now presumed dagger. _'Fuck this shit, I'm gonna go get some food'_ and she quietly opened the door and slipped out the door, to get a burrito, leaving Luciano all alone.

**~ Le Regular World~**

Gilbert looked at the pictures again and rubbed his temple. Damn this was hard. Somehow, the person who committed this crime left no evidence. There were no witnesses, and hardly and forensic evidence. It just seemed impossible. He and his team would probably have to put this as a cold case if nothing turned up. He stared intently at the pictures, as if his awesomeness would make something pop up that hadn't been there before. His phone started ringing, and all that was heard was "I'm Sexy and I Know It" throughout his office. He looked at the number, but didn't recognize it. He answered it anyways. Maybe Francis or Antonio had gotten drunk last night and were stranded in some foreign country, and were using someone else's phone. It had happened before.

"Hey this is Gilbert speaking! Kesesesese," he just felt the need to add his signature laugh at the end.

A voice whispered from the other end, "You're next" and hung up. Gilbert was slightly confused for a moment, but brushed it off as a prank call. There was a knock at his door. _'Damn I'm popular today' _

"It's unlocked!" he called to the person. A short male quickly opened the door and told him, "We just received a call that said that Feliciano Vargas had just been found stabbed to death in his apartment."

"... Why didn't I get this call?! I'm one of the most fucking important people!" He screamed mostly to himself than the cowering dude that was now crouching down low on the floor. "Damn, don't need to go act like I have a bomb dude." The other officer squeaked a quick sorry and rushed out the door. _'What's wrong with the people they hire these days? They're all so... Wimpish...' _He sat down in his chair again. Apparently if they didn't call him immediately, he wasn't needed at the moment. Yes, that is his logic.

'First Ludwig, now Feli? Who's next? The person who's doing this seems to actually have a purpose and not just some random lunatic that just coincidentally murders people that I know.'

A cold voice in the back of his head answered him, **_'Are you really that stupid, Gilbert? I would've thought that a sexy beast like you would've been a little bit smarter.'_ **The voice chuckled, then continued, **_'First, your mother was killed. Then it was your little brother. Know it's his best friend. Excepting that little Italian boy, it's been your relatives. It must run in the family.'_**

The voice went silent after that. _'... I have a weird mind.'_ That's all Gilbert could think of.

* * *

(1) Kitty is actually not the most terrifying person, actually, this one teacher at our school is really scary

A/N While I was writing this chapter, the washer started to go on and off. Like for 2 seconds it'd be on and then it'd be off. It was creepy and I was just sitting in the computer room trying to ignore it and a whole bunch of weird scenario's played into my head._. Anyways, thank you for all the reviews. That made me happy :) They restored my faith that people actually like this! *inspirational music starts playing*

Kitty: Omg you updated! And thank you to all the people who made such nice comments about me 3

Aresjei: ... But one dude said you were crazy.

Kitty: *shrugs and frolics off to the next chapter*

Aresjei: ... Anyways, again, thank you to all the people who reviewed, and to TheOneWithYou who followed and favorited. You get a taki :3 Remember to review for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Luciano walked through the park. It was night-time, so even if there were any people out, they probably wouldn't be at the park, which meant that he was free to stroll around without anyone noticing his bloody dagger he held in his hands.

He looked at the moonless sky. There were only a few stars that dotted the sky because of the light pollution. He noted that compared to his dimension, it was relatively quiet over here. Back in his world, there were always murders and thefts and other things going on 24/7. Well, that might be because they all considered themselves as "Top Dog" so it was only natural for all their personalities to clash.

"I wonder when Lutz will be back. This place is... weird." He sighs and sits down on the edge of a dirty fountain. The water is green with algae and there were dead bugs floating on top of the water like little boats. He replays killing his other self over and over in his head and giggles with delight. It was so fun to imagine the terrified face as he joyfully stabbed away at him and sliced him and diced him, like an onion. But it didn't make him cry.

* * *

Gilbert ducked under the 'Do Not Cross' tape that criss-crossed the perimeter of the crime scene. He opened the door and was surprised when he saw a woman leaning over what remained of Feliciano. She wasn't a cop either.

"Put your hands up!" he yelled at the woman and aimed his taser at her. He loved his taser. She looked up quickly and ran with amazing speed past him, her long black hair streaming behind her.

"Wait! Stop!" He attempted to follow her but his legs failed him today. She was already out of sight, which left him very confused. Well, then again, it probably would leave anyone confused. It should have been physically impossible to run that fast._ 'Just another one of the mysteries I will never be able to answer I guess.'_ and he foolishly just shugged it off, and walked in.

The room was just a normal looking living room, except for the dead body laying in the middle of the floor. Right next to Feliciano was a necklace. A very expensive necklace by the looks of it. The two circles that overlapped in the middle were made out of gold and studded with rubies. And the crystal in the middle was a deep royal blue. He couldn't imagine Feliciano ever wearing this so that meant... That it must have been that ladies necklace! The earlier police officers wouldn't have overlooked something like this. Well, maybe they could have. They were all stupid... He got out his bag full of other plastic bags and took one out and put the necklace in one. 'I found evidence!' he thought triumphantly. Maybe with this they could solve both of the murders. He just had this weird feeling that both of them were linked somehow.

* * *

A/N Damn, that was a short chapter. But you guys still love me right? (silence) right? (more silence) I'll try better next time ;n;

I hope it all makes sense though. It all makes sense in my head but then again, I'm the author so it should because I know what's going to happen later. Bwahaha. Oh, and I don't know if that's how they deal with murders in real life, I'm just going off my limited knowledge of N.C.I.S and 48 Hours and other T.V shows.

Kitty: Why was the chapter so short!?

Aresjei: Because it can be. *goes of to read and listen to music*

Kitty: -.- Lazy. *points taser at Aresjei and taser's her*

Aresjei: x.x Jk :P

Kitty: Remember to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: ... I still don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Kitty focused all her attention on the task at hand, retrieving the soul from Feliciano Vargas. She took out two necklaces and a worn book that she "borrowed" from Oliver. . She flipped to the bookmarked page and laid it down next to the body. Then she set the one necklace down next to her and wrapped the remaining necklace around her hands. She looked at the book and recited them out-loud and place her hands over his heart. When she said the words, the jewel at the end of the necklace started to glow a soft pink color, then died down to its regular light blue color.

_'Oh yeah, I didn't mess up!'_ she silently congratulated herself. She closed the book and put it and the necklace she just used back into her jacket pocket.

"Put your hands up!" A voice yelled behind her. She looked up quickly and saw Gilbert Beilschmidt standing in the door way and pointing a fully charged taser at her.

_'I think I over stayed my welcome'_ she joked in her head and ran out the door with her amazing super speed that her necklace gave her. Kitty thought that Gilbert might have yelled something after her, but apparently she was too far away.

After she was about a mile away from Gilbert, she stopped and checked her pockets to make sure nothing had fallen out during her sprint. She pulled out the book and only... One necklace...

"Dammit I lost it! After all that hard work of stealing it from Lutz..." She shrugged it off _'It's his problem now.'_ and walked towards the park.

* * *

Luciano had been in the park for way to long. He was starting to get really pissed off at Lutz! That bastard had said that they'd meet right here at midnight! He knew he shouldn't have trusted Lutz with the necklace! If he had just kept it himself, he wouldn't be in this mess! He could've been in his home, eating some pasta. But, did Lutz come though? No, he didn't. He just left Luciano to sit there like on the fountain like a fucking idiot. People were going to think he was a hobo... Or maybe a prostitute. People in this dimension had dirty minds.

Now that it was almost morning though, that meant that people would start to do their daily morning walk with their dog _in the park_. Or maybe a jog, _in the park_. He needed to go hide now, because he did look like the spiting image of Feliciano after all, and despite this cities size, probably every had already heard about the murder of the Italian. Questions would be asked if someone saw Feliciano sitting perfectly fine in the park and not dead.

He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and was about to go chop of their finger until he realized it was Kitty. He glared at her remembering how she just left him to smile at nothing until Kuro came in and had a laugh attack. She just smiled at him and slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out the necklace that would give him awesome powers. He snatched it from her and placed it around his neck, smiling manically all the while. Even if he wasn't in his own world to cause havoc, he could always mess around in this dimension for the time being.

* * *

Gilbert excitedly got out of bed. He had found evidence yesterday that could be the break through for both cases. He ate a quick breakfast that consisted of Crispy Rice; the ghetto store brand of Rice Crispies. After he finished eating his cereal, he got dressed and drove to work, almost getting into three crashes along the way as well... Let's just say that sometimes, Gilbert wasn't the most responsible officer.

When he got to the police station he speed walked to the evidence lockers and looked for the file case labeled 'Case 13829'. He found after 10 agonized minutes of intense searching and took out the only plastic bag. Gilbert then put on the special gloves that he was required to wear and inspected it for at least an hour.

He found a couple of finger prints, but they didn't match any of them in the gigantic fingerprint base that covered this whole area and a couple of others. He sent them to a couple of foreign companies as well to see if they could match any and sat down at his desk in despair. Somehow he already knew that the desperate measures he took would be fruitless.

Gilbird chirped in his cage and made Gilbert smile. His bird was so awesome and cute. He got up and let Gilbird out of his confinement, and sat back down in his chair. Gilbird chirped, happy to be out of his cage, and fluttered to his spot atop Gilbert's head, which made the albino chuckle, but didn't help his spirits any. He was depressed, it seemed everything he did was in vain.

Gilbert decided that he wanted another look at the necklace that was the key to solving this, due to his awesome cop instincts. He put on his used gloves again and fiddled around with the necklace, but put it down after a few minutes and instead put his head down on his desk. He needed some more sleep after almost all his hope was crushed.

The last thing he saw before he went to sleep was his brother, smiling and happy.

* * *

Lud wondered around the park that he was supposed to meet Luciano, but he hadn't known that there would be more than one fountain. So, now he was lost and decided to wander around aimlessly. That was a better idea then breaking the truth to Luci that he had lost the only that could take them back to their own dimension. And, Oliver would be pissed too that he would never get his precious necklace back.

Suddenly, he remembered how he had attained the necklace.

It had just been an ordinary day, and Lutz was bored. He had recently discovered a secret that could make him very powerful and could dominate everyone is this corrupted world. The only thing he needed was the necklace that could take him to the parallel universe. So of course Oliver would probably have it. He was all over that stuff, but Oliver probably wouldn't let him borrow it. So the only option was to steal it.

Lutz wondered over to Oliver's house, keeping a hand on his gun he always had in case someone tried any funny bossiness with him. If they did, he could conveniently blow their brains out with a single pull of the trigger. When he finally got to the only pink and blue house on that street he politely knocked on the door, remembering that Oliver prided himself in being a "gentlemen".

Oliver opened the door and cracked a grin so wide the Cheshire cat would be jealous.

"Oh Lutz, what brings you to my residence today? Did you come for a cupcake, love?" Lutz smiled nervously, everyone knew that Oliver's cupcakes were baked with love.

And poison.

But, he really wanted this necklace.

"Oh, sure." He tried to smile convincingly. Oliver let out a squeal, "Oh goody! I just baked a fresh batch of them today! Just for Alex! But he didn't want any." Oliver sulked a little at that. Lutz just nodded and followed him inside.

"You wouldn't happen to have a bathroom in the dump would you?" Oliver pointed down a long corridor and said, "It's just down there, the third one to the left. But make sure to hurry, I just need to frost them and then my beautiful cupcakes will be done!"

"Thanks" Lutz answered and made sure that Oliver went into the kitchen before exploring the other doors.

The first door he opened led to some sort of torture chamber. The walls were lined with a variety of mid-evil style torture equipment. Those mid-evil timers sure did know how to torture people. The next door was a bed room, he assumed it was Alex's because of all the baseball bats with nails stuck in them. He saw Alex softly snoring on his bed and slightly drooling. If only Lutz had a camera with him, he could use the picture to blackmail the man.

The third door was the one he was looking for, he glanced down the hallway to see if Oliver was there to check on him, but thankfully, he wasn't. Lutz could tell that the room was very old and ancient. The walls were lined with book shelves that were packed with books. He guessed that they were magic books that Oliver used to curse people and all that. He scanned the numerous tables and at the last table, he saw the thing he was looking for. The necklace that would enable him to travel dimensions. He stuffed it in his pocket along with a few other soul holding necklaces and walked out the room, down the hallway, and out the door.

Hopefully, Oliver wouldn't be too mad at him for abandoning him. But if Oliver was, maybe he could just have an extended stay over in the other dimension.

Lutz laughed at the memory. It was kinda funny to him. Imagining Oliver come out with his creepy smile and announcing proudly that he was done with his "beautiful" cupcakes and realizing that Lutz left. Then Oliver would go take his anger off on Alex and they'd have a sibling fight and destroy a couple of houses. Hopefully they would stay away from his house though.

He put up the hood of his jacket and sat down on a bench. Walking around all night sure did suck the life out of you. And, maybe it'd be a good idea to just chill here for a while before putting up with Luciano's wrath.

* * *

A/N Whoo! Chapter six! And this time it was longer. Yay. That's always awesome. This chapter had a lot of important details (I think) so I hope it all makes sense to everyone, and if not, I'll do my best to maybe explain it in the next authors note in chapter seven... Damn, I'm nervous for chapter seven though because I only planned up to this chapter so next time I'll just have to make it up as I go and hope for the best. Or maybe I'll do another outline... Who knows?

I honestly didn't think I'd ever get up to this chapter though... But I did! Oh, and while I was eating my lunch, taking a break, I suddenly realized that the 2p characters have different names than the regular ones. So I decided to use those and now I'll have to go change all the other names for the 2p in all the other chapters...Sadness...

I want to thank CarrotUndASchtick for reviewing and following (Your reviews made me laugh though XD) you are awesome and get some... PIZZA ROLLS! Or whatever food you most desire *makes a rainbow with hands*

2p name character guide thing:

Luciano/ Luc - 2p Italy

Kuro - 2p Japan

Alex - 2p America

Oliver - 2p England

Lutz/ Lud - 2p Germany

Kitty:How come I get caught and not Luciano?! *frowns and narrows eyes*

Aresjei: *shrugs* Well, it worked with the plot

Kitty: *scoffs* Well I still don't get it.

Aresjei:...

Kitty: *gets on rainbow shitting unicorn and rides of to chapter seven*

Aresjei: ... wtf

*Lovino pops up because he can*

Lovino: Review Bastards!

*Lovino's Tomato song exit*


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty dragged Luciano to yet another spot that she thought Lutz could be. But, like all the other times, he wasn't there either.

"Dammit! This is just getting stupid now!" Luciano suddenly got the impulse to.. kill something. But he had to withhold it, he didn't really want to cause a commotion right now. Not in the situation he was in. He punched a tree with all his strength and sat down on a bench, his knuckles now bleeding and starting to sting. The pain numbed his anger and Kitty just watched with an amused expression.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped at her. She glared at him in turn.

"Are you on your period?" she replied, smirking. He got another impulse to slap that smirk right off her face, but again, with held himself. He looked up and saw a figure heading in their direction. He pulled up the hood to his jacket and motioned for Kitty to sit down next to him. She hesitantly obeyed and sat down. He tucked his curl behind his ear and wiped his hand on his black jeans.

"Damn, you were over here the whole time?" A familiar German accented voice made him look up. Lutz stood in front of him, his face held a stony expression that guarded his true emotions at the moment.

"You stole my line" Luciano smiled up at Lutz. "So, where have you been for the last," he looked at his watch "eight hours?" Lutz smiled nervously and told Luciano how he got "lost" in the park and how he lost the necklace.

'I knew I shouldn't have left the necklace with that idiota' He mentally kicked himself.

"Oh, I've seen the necklace!" Kitty said energetically. Lutz and Luciano's heads both snapped towards her as she said that.

"So, you know where it is?" He asked her. She nodded in response.

"Yeah, I was just takin a look around the police office thing because I was so booorreeedd," she dragged out the last word," and then I saw Gilbert messing around with it in his office!"

"... And why didn't you tell me this before?" Luciano questioned her. This was very important info that made a huge difference in if they ever were to go back home or not.

"Because I forgot." Luciano face-palmed and looked at Lutz. "So do you have any information about 'Gilbert'." Kitty cleared her throat and Luciano looked at her with an annoyed expression. "Yes?"

"I know some things about him..." and then she listed off just about 50 random fun facts about Gilbert, and was still ranting.

"OK. That's enough. You're giving me a headache..." and then she finally shut up with a small, satisfied smile on her face.

'Score for kitty.' she thought to herself triumphantly.

Luciano then decided that he had enough for today and started to stalk of towards the nearest Italian restaurant to get some pasta.

* * *

Oliver frantically dug through every drawer trying to find the necklace. He looked up at his Flying Green Mint Bunny or Ace(1).

"Ace, love! I lost my necklace! I don't even think making cupcakes can cheer me up! And Lutz never ate any of my cupcakes..." He started to pout thinking about how he was just so ecstatic about someone actually willing to eat his cupcake and not having to shove it down someone's throat, and then he just left. Without a word. Oliver went to go sit in his corner of depression and sat their with Ace slowly stroking his wings.

_ 'Well, it's not your fault your cooking sucks.'_

Oliver scoffed,_ 'My cooking is simply delightful thank you very much.'_

_"Says the man who killed tons just by giving them your "delicious" cupcakes.'_

_'Maybe it was from some other cause.'_

_'Don't lie to yourself, love. We all know those had poison in them.'_

_'Well, apparently not the people who ate them.'_

_'So you confess?'_

_'... I hate you.'_

_'How can you hate yourself?'_

_'... Damn you.'_

_'Well, that was pretty slick. You just damned yourself.'_

_'...I'm not talking to you anymore.'_

_'Oh sure, real mature Oliver.'_ Ace tapped him on the shoulder, interrupting his... conversation.

"Oh not now love, I'm having an argument again."

**_"No this is really important."_ **Ace persisted.

Oliver sighed and gave in to his cute little companion. "Fine, what is it?"

**_"Well, I was just eating some rainbows(2) right over there,"_**Ace pointed to an especially cozy looking corner on the far side of the room,**_"and I saw Lutz come in. At first I though, Hey, maybe the guy's lost. But he came right on in and started looking for something... "_ **Ace suddenly got distracted by a spider.

"Ace!"

**_"Oh right, sorry. And then he took the necklace and some of those other things you keep right next to it..."_** Oliver sat frozen in his spot for a minute. _'He.. Took it? But we were gonna have cupcakes!'_ He pouted in his head, but his sadness soon turned into anger and he got up to go make some especially poi-, I mean especially delicious cupcakes. As he was stomping down the hall Alex stuck his head out the door and said to him,

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Did your magical friend leave you?" He laughed obnoxiously. Oliver simply stopped and glared at the man, which was very rare for him, and continued on his way to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Ace got bored sitting in that dusty old magic room and decided to go for a fly. He went to the window, opened it, and jumped out, snapping his wings open a second before he hit the ground. Ace adjusted his wings so that he was gliding on air currents and didn't have to do any work.

Just as he was gliding over an old abandoned building, he saw the hair of a familiar Prussian. He swooped down, about to say hello when Ace noticed that this Prussia looked exactly like Konrad, but with blood red eyes instead of the usual blue eyes.

Which meant that either this dude knew magic and could travel through dimensions without aid, or he had the necklace.

* * *

(1) I just picked a random name.

(2) I don't know what the fuck Flying Mint Bunny eats. So I decided that he shall have a diet that consists of Rainbows and other Flying Mint Bunnies. (Yes that makes him a cannibal but I don't care :P)

A/N Thank you for the reviews! Oh, and for you wondering what Oliver was doing, he was having an argument with himself. I don't know why, he just seems like the kind of person to do that ._.

Replies to reviews because I need the word count and I'm too lazy to use the PM system:

And to Brownfeather, That chapter actually wasn't that gory ^-^" But then again, people all have different opinions and I hope you liked the rest of the story.

To CarrotUndASchtick, I'll need him for some chapters, but you can have him the rest of the time xD As long as you stay away from 2p Japan and 2p Italy 0.0 Those two are mine.(and your friend sounds awesome btw)

Ok! So, I really really REALLY want to know all the people who read this stories opinion. I don't care if you type it in another language just review!

Kitty: *goes up to Oliver and takes a cupcake then smiles sweetly at Aresjei and offers her le cupcake* You want a cupcake? :)

Aresjei: ... *moves away slowly* Nah I'm good.

Kitty: *Still smiling* I insist :)

Aresjei: I prefer chocolate over poison flavor...

Kitty: EAT THE DAMN CUPCAKE! *Tries to shove in mouth*

Aresjei: Don't kill meeeeee! *runs to chapter 8*

Kitty: *frolics off behind Aresjei with the cupcake*

*Room Of Angels exit song*


	8. Chapter 8

Gilbert turned the pendent around in his hands, inspecting every single inch of it for the umpteenth time.

_'Dammit! I can't believe the answer is this close and there's no fucking evidence!'_ He closed his eyes in frustration and unconsciously clenched his hands as well.

_'Just take a deep breath and calm down, Gil'_ He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, and opened his eyes. But to his surprise, he was greeted to a gray wall. He looked to his left, and his right, but that was all he saw.

It seemed that there was no end to this eternal grayness. He loosened his grip on the necklace and as he did, the world turned back to normal. At least, at first it did. Instead of his cozy little office, he was in an alley, right next to what seemed to be an abandoned building, due to the massive amount of graffiti that decorated the side. And, for some reason, he was seeing everything as if it was tinted in red... He gazed up at the sky and gasped in shock when he discovered that it was a bloody red with the occasional black cloud.

_'...Where the fuck am I?'_ He suddenly thought. Of course, that was the most important question at hand at the moment. Not the unusual sky or the clouds. He regarded the people walking cautiously down the street warily and backed up into the shadows a bit. Or, until a hand grasped his elbow and started to tow him along behind.

"Hey! Don't touch me! I don't even know you! What the fuck is wrong with this place!" Gilbert just decided to shout random questions at the stranger while trying furiously to get away from him. But failed miserably. He looked around to see if anyone was making an attempt to help him, but everyone just kept on doing their business as if people got abducted every day.

Suddenly, the person stopped in front of a hideous pink door that matched the rest of the repulsive pink colored house. Oh, and it was topped off with baby blue window frames. The person turned to him and beamed at him, while Gilbert just gave him a strange look.

"Welcome to," he stopped for a dramatic effect and gestured to the building,"my house!". Gilbert mentally gagged. He could practically see that the man was bursting with excitement. He stared at the man in wonder, he was dressed in a pink colored button down shirt, with a purple... Gilbert blanked on the name that the little jacket thing was called, and a light blue bow tie that matched his slightly crazed eyes. Yes, this man had absolutely no sense in style once so ever. Then, the clown reject started to giggle, which made Gilbert even more concerned for his own well being.

"Would you like a cupcake, love?" Gilbert stared in dismay at the man. Seriously, what was wrong with him? Then, just before Gilbert could say anything, he could hear a nagging voice in the back of his head that sounded strangely familiar to Ludwig's saying,_ 'Gilbert! Didn't I tell you not to take cupcakes from clown rejects?!'_ He snickered at the thought.

"Um, Nah I think I'll pass."

"OH, but I insist. I made these for my friend, but he never showed up. And I can't just have these go to waste no can I?" Once again, the clown reject smiled a full blown grin at him that showed all his slightly yellow teeth.

"No, just fuck off. I don't even know where I am, and then YOU just come up randomly and drag off to your little corner of hell and then offer me a cupcake?! Who does that?" Then, in a lower voice he adds, "You probably poisoned them as well..." The man in front of him just stares at him in shock for a moment, but recovers quickly.

"Oh! How did you know?" and then he started to gush with loving words about 'You know me so well' and other things like that. And Gilbert did what any awesome person would do at this point, turn around and walk away.

"You're not from around here are you. In fact, not this world." The abrupt change in tone made him whirl around and look at the man. "So, how did you get here then? It's obvious by your demeanor." he pauses for a moment, as if in thought, "Would you like to come into my house? And by the way, my name is Oliver." he bows slightly and waits for a moment to see if Gilbert would introduce himself as well, but didn't. Then, Oliver grabbed his wrist and lead him into the deep dark depths of his house... Or, at least that's what Gilbert thought the strange man's house would be like. But, he was very wrong.

The door opened up into a homey looking living room, with pink velvet couches and a fireplace with unicorns and other mystical curvatures decorating the fireplace mantle. The whole room was painted white to make is seem bigger, and there were three openings in the walls that he assumed led to the rest of the house.

"Well, I was expectin-" Gilbert got caught off as Oliver's hand was placed over his mouth, muffling his words. Then, he was shoved into an unseen doorway and was told, "stay quiet if you want to live." and was then, locked in. How cheesy could that be though, stay alive if you want to live? But, Gilbert being the painfully stupid person he is sometimes, just sat down against the wall like a good obedient Gilbert and observed the room.

The room was lined with shelves, and the shelves were crammed to the brink with vials of brightly colored liquid. _'Heh, I bet this is where he keeps his collection of poison.' _He got bored after 2 seconds of staring in awe at the colorful liquid and in turn, decided to eavesdrop on 'Oliver', pressing his ear to the door.

Sadly though, he couldn't hear anything and was about to pull away in defeat when the door opened, making Gilbert face-plant on the ground. And it was the most epic face-plant in the history of face-plants. He decides to lay there for a moment, but then he feels a breath on the back of neck and looks up sharply, right into Oliver's face.

"Well than love, it's a good thing Alex didn't open the door or you wouldn't be with us anymore." Oliver starts to stare off into space, his facial features changing expressions every so often, but he soon snapped out of it, leaving Gilbert confused at what just happened.

"So, what made you want to come to this lovely dimension of mine?" Oliver questioned. Gilbert hesitantly tells Oliver about how his brother was brutally murdered and when his brother's friend was murdered as well, he found this necklace that was the only evidence they had. And, somewhere along the way, he had mysteriously ended up here. Oliver's face was blank for a second as he absorbed all this information, but he spoke after a moment. "Can I see that necklace? I think it might be mine." Gilbert 's hand began to slide into his pocket but then stopped.

"That necklace was yours?" he inquired.

"Well, from your description it had to be it."

"...Did you murder my brother then?" Gilbert meant for it to come out harshly but his voice cracked.

"Oh no I didn't! Why would I do something like that?! Someone actually stole that necklace from me, and somehow you got it. Can I see it though?" It was clear the Oliver was getting impatient.

"Sure." Gilbert's hand once again slid into his pocket and he fished around for the necklace. But after a few seconds of failing, his heart began to sink as he realized that he must have misplaced it somehow.

"I don't have it.." When Gilbert said this Oliver began to chuckle.

"Oh, you're a funny boy. But seriously, give me the necklace."

"I really don't have it." Oliver's face hardened at the statement and it looked like he was going to kill someone. Right then and there.

Which he did.

Oliver lunged forward and locked his hands around Gilbert's neck, showing off his rarely seen violent side. At this, Gilbert gasped in shock and his hands fumbled for his gun that he always kept at his side. A sudden bullet whizzed between their heads and they both immediately stopped momentarily and looked at the new figure that had just entered the room.

It was a tall, brown headed boy with red tinted shades, pointing a gun right at Gilbert's head.

* * *

A/N OK! So, now Gilbert is in the 2p world! Whoo! And, I'm sorry that I haven't updated for what. Like a week now? I just didn't feel like typing at all. Oh, and from now on, I'm gonna TRY to update maybe everyday (except for weekends). And, this chapter probably has a whole bunch of grammar and weird sentence errors because I didn't read over this one (or actually any of them in fact ._.)

Replies to Reviews Because I'm Too Lazy to PM People

CarrotUndASchtick- Ja :3 But treat him nicely

Aresjei: Kitty left me :( So it's only me today. Well, it's more like my phone died... But, oh well. *starts to pet Russiacat because I am just that awesome*

Russicat: *has cute innocent face* Review, da?

(Lol, I don't know :P)

*2p England's Lament exit song*


End file.
